


Not Happy

by BajillionKittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: When the Falcs lose their chance at winning a repeat cup, Tater takes it hard. (6 pages, complete)
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bitty's Valentines Collection





	Not Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [eatallofthepumpkinthings](https://eatallofthepumpkinthings.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr whose prompt included "depression."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Bajillion Kittens](https://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/). I also have a _[Check Please!](https://bajillionkittens-checkplease.tumblr.com/)_ side blog and a [fanworks](https://bajillionkittens-made-this.tumblr.com) side blog.


End file.
